Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Gabriela completes in her favorite game, she earns $310$ points. Gabriela already has $280$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3120$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Gabriela needs to complete to reach her goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Gabriela will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Gabriela wants to have at least $3120$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3120$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3120$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 310 + 280 \geq 3120$ $ x \cdot 310 \geq 3120 - 280 $ $ x \cdot 310 \geq 2840 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2840}{310} \approx 9.16$ Since Gabriela won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $9.16$ up to $10$ Gabriela must complete at least 10 levels.